Perception
by RaspberryDevil
Summary: InaGO: After trouble with some SEED's, Shindou and Kirino are exhausted. Therefore, Akane wants to take care of Shindou. A talk between Kirino and another member of the club reveals some perceptions about them. / ShindouXAkane and somehow KariyaXKirino


Hey there :3

Thanks to my fall holydays, I was able to finish this fic. I wanted to write some Shindou/Akane fluff but in the end it turned out like this - not much Shindou/Akane but more somehow Kariya/Kirino v_v Oh, and I'm sure I made myself unpopular with this story, but who cares? :'D

Have fun :3

* * *

><p>A loud rumbling filled the dark dyed sky above Raimon Junior High School and announced the upcoming rain. School had ended about an hour ago and the football training was skipped due to the weather because Endou wanted to make sure that all of them went home before the rough weather would start; a sick member was no need in this kind of situation.<p>

Worriedly, Akane stood in the room of the football club and was waiting. Her glance wandered to the two boys who were sitting at the table without saying anything. She stepped closer, her camera firmly holding in her hands and closing her eyes for a short moment.

"Shin-sama?", she addressed Raimon's captain once again, getting the same answer as before: Silence. She looked at the boy next to him and was about to speak to him when the door opens.

"Shindou, Kirino! What the hell has happen? Matsukaze came to me and - ", an agitated Sangoku exclaimed but stopped when he saw both of them – covered with bruises. Speechless, he starred at the boys who didn't dare to look him in the eyes until an amused whistle behind him sounded.

"Fighting with each other although you are best friends? How amusing", Tsurugi, who entered the room along with a nervous Tenma, grinned. But his grin vanished as soon as he recognised that his words didn't seem to affect them. Kirino as well as Shindou were still glaring at the ground so that the concern of the others grow.

"What has happened?", Sangoku repeated, this time asking Akane.

"They haven't fought with each other", she just answered quietly.

"Some Junior High School students from another school came when I was training on the ground and said I should run off. Captain and Kirino-senpai were defending me against these guys."

"And then?", Sangoku wanted to know.

"These guys were from Fifth Sector... They threaten them with the destruction of Raimon if they won't close the football club", Tenma said, feeling guilty. If he had listened to the coach who said they shouldn't train, he would have never met these guys and as a consequence they would not have beaten his seniors up.

The door opened again and a discomposed Aoi came up to the injured boys. In on hand she was holding a first aid kit which she put on the table to spread the content of the kit on it. Not paying attention to the other players, she bandaged up the wounds which had already been cleaned by Akane.

"I cannot believe that Fifth Sector went so far", Aoi mumbled while she treated them.

"Oh, I don't believe that this was Fifth Sector's order", Tsurugi mused.

"I think this were some SEED'S who decided on their own."

Before Sangoku was able to answer this, a slim voice distract him from that.

"Thank you, Aoi. We're fine", Shindou said while Kirino simply nodded in agreement.

Hesitantly, the girl stepped back and, by this action, allowed them to stand up.

Silently, Shindou took two bag's from the desk – one handing over to Kirino, the other one taking by himself – and intended to leave the room. However, Sangoku stepped in front of him, looking quite riled.

"Just don't make us worry and then vanish like nothing has happened."

Shindou smiled weakly and although he know that the goalkeeper deserved an answer he was too tired as well as exhausted to tell him. Sangoku seemed to recognise this because he stepped to the side to let him through not without telling him that they need to talk the next day.

Shindou just replied with a thankful smile and an "Of course" before he went away.

Kirino was about to follow him but decided against it and sat down again.

"Are you alright?", Akane asked quietly.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy. Maybe you should look after Shindou, I think he doesn't feel any better", he answered, trying to send her a smile to encourage her. For a moment, she was struggling but than she bowed towards Kirino and went after Shindou.

"Shall we stay here or - "

"I'm fine. Just go", Kirino interrupted Sangoku tiredly, causing him more worries. Tsurugi didn't seem to bother. He grabbed Tenma by his wrist and pulled him along after he said good-bye to his seniors. The brunet wanted to protest but he had no chance against Tsurugi so all he could do was to say a "See you tomorrow" before he was dragged along.

"Make sure to call me if you need something", Sangoku said to Kirino, who hummed as an answer.

Finally, Sangoku went also home and left him alone. Sighing, Kirino crossed his arms on the table and lay his head on them while he closed his eyes. He was exhausted and the only thing he wanted right now was to sleep. Just a little nap, nothing more...

* * *

><p>Shindou stopped and turned around when he heard hasty steps behind him. He saw Akane and was about to ask her what she was doing here however she hushed him with her calm voice.<p>

"You should probably not go alone."

At first Shindou hesitated, but then he sent her, as a sign of understanding, a smile which made her blush slightly. Nonetheless, the blush was replaced by a frown when she focused on his covered bruises. Shindou, spotting her worries, placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled gently.

"Don't worry too much. I'm fine and I'll make sure that this won't happen a second time. Just don't make such a face. You helped us to disinfect our wounds and I'm really thankful for that."

"It was no problem", she told him, visual happy about his gratitude. "As a manager, I'll do anything to help the players", she added.

Then they continued their way together, a comfortable atmosphere being between them. But in the next moment, Shindou stood abruptly still, holding his head as he remembered something. Worriedly, Akane looked at him, wondering if something was wrong.

"I forgot my umbrella", he told her and was about to walk back when she grasped gently his wrist. "I-I don't think it'll rain until your home. And if you want to... you can have my umbrella. My house isn't so far away", she said, a bit embarrassed. He looked surprised by her offer, but then he was smiling softly.

"I'm thankful, but –", he started though he stopped when he saw a figure stepping up to the clubroom.

"But?", she asked, losing the courage from earlier.

"But nothing. I appreciate your offer", he said, grabbing her hand and walking rashly towards the school gate, till Akane's voice stopped him.

"Shin-sama?" Only now he was aware that he still hold her hand and as a consequence he blushed sightly. Nevertheless he wasn't letting go which embarrassed her even more.

"There is no need to address my that way. Shindou is just fine...", he mumbled while scratching his pink cheek with his other hand and averting his glance before he added quickly "Or even Takuto."

Akane couldn't feel any happier than in this moment. She would never have expected that this could actually occur. She might have dream about it and said to herself "Hope is the last to die" but most of the time she wasn't even convinced that Shindou paid attention to her.

"Shall we go?", Shindou asked her, interrupting her thoughts.

Akane looked at him and in the moment, when she cheerfully agreed, she could have sworn that the blush on his cheeks deepened and that the smile on his lips seemed relieved, almost blissful. Oh, she could fall in love with him everyday anew. And, who knows, maybe this would soon be true for Shindou as well.

* * *

><p>Kirino was half-asleep when he felt soft skin which was caressing his cheek. It was short so that he believed it had been his imagination, even more when he felt a twitch in the next moment. He startled just to look in the sanctimonious eyes of Kariya who stood in front of him.<p>

"Excuse me, just wanted to know if you were sleeping", he smiled.

"What are you doing here?", Kirino grumbled while he touched his lightly aching cheek, sounding rather exhausted than annoyed.

"Just forget something", he smiled. Kirino supposed that this was a lie but his mind told him to ignore this assumption. A talk with Kariya taxed his patience and this was the last thing he needed right now. Though the younger one seemed to intent the opposite.

"You don't look alright, Senpai. Did something happen?"

Again, Kirino's mind said he should ignore him, but a little voice in the back of his mind whispered that a chat with Kariya wasn't so bad moreover exactly what he wanted.

"I saw Captain and Akane-senpai a few moments ago. He was also pretty bad injured", the blue haired male said before Kirino could decide what he should do.

"Did something happen between you?", Kariya asked. Despite the low voice, Kirino understood him perfectly which was kind of irritating till he looked up and realised how close the other one was; almost too close. It might be his imagination once more, but Kariya's grin seemed different than usual; or was it just due to his eyes which glinted desirously? Groaning, he hold his head, scolding himself for his thoughts though he was about to put the responsibility for this on his headache due to the injuries, when Kariya's teasing voice echoed trough the room.

"They get along really well, don't you think the same?"

The addressed looked at him in bewilderment, not really knowing what he meant. Sighing, Kariya explained himself.

"I mean Captain and Akane. They are a cute couple, don't you agree?"

Even if he didn't dare to look him in the eyes, Kirino knew that he was grinning mischievously.

"Yeah, they are. Why do you ask?", he answered calmly, still averting his glance hence looking like he was lying; of course he wasn't. Akane was a reposeful girl, maybe a bit keen with all her photography, nevertheless she was – from his point of view – a good match for Shindou. That she admired, no, loved him was no secret but Shindou hadn't notice, therefore, as his friend, he should help him to notice. Besides he knew that the brunet liked her and even if it couldn't be called love yet, it was at least just one step away from it.

He was well aware of all that, so why? Why did his chest hurt when he saw them together?

"Your jealous."

Kirino winced at Kariyas words which were stated without a grin or a teasing voice. It sounded so neutral that Kirino wondered if Kariya actually said this.

"W-what are you talking? Why would I be jealous? I like Akane, but just as a manager", he stammered when he realised that the younger one expected an answer to his statement.

But due to Kariya's blank expression he assumed that this wasn't that he meant hence he thought about it a second time. In the next moment, he blushed when he was sure that he understood.

"No, Shindou is just my friend. Best friend, yes, but nothing more", he spluttered, much to the other one's delight. Seeing how Kariya seemed to enjoy this, Kirino was embarrassed once more and his respect as Senpai faded further away. So, to save the rest of it, he wanted to reprehend him but stopped as he saw Kariya's serious face. The younger one bent forward, his face awful close, looking quite annoyed.

"That's not what I meant", he murmured, moving his hand up to Kirino's jaw, caressing carefully the bruise on it with his thumb.

"Your not jealous because you love one of them. You're emulous of their relationship because they have someone they love and you don't", he whispered in his ear, amused when he noticed how the other one shivered. He didn't remove his hand while saying this and it could have gone on like this if Kirino hadn't grasped his wrist. Now, the first-year student awaited his next words with curiosity.

"And what about you?", the older one asked, with a tone which dumbfounded Kariya because it was contrary to his expectations. The turquoise eyes pierced him, almost threatening as if Kirino wanted to bring Kariya's true feelings to light like he had done shortly before. Seconds elapsed, unspoken words filled the room and eventually the younger one grinned.

"Shall I show you?"

* * *

><p>I like open ends, and yes, <span>I regret nothing<span> :'D

(Btw, I'm unsure about the rating. I suppose that it is fine like that?)

Bye for now~


End file.
